Υπόηχος
Υπόηχος Infrasound thumb|300px| [[Ακουστική Ηχητικό Κύμα Ήχος --- Ακουστός Ήχος Υπόηχος Υπέρηχος ]] Με τον όρο υπόηχος περιγράφεται κάθε ήχος του οποίου η συχνότητα είναι χαμηλότερη από το κατώτατο όριο συχνοτήτων που μπορούν να γίνουν αντιληπτές από την ανθρώπινη ακοή. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Υπόηχος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ήχος". Εισαγωγή Ο κλάδος που μελετά τέτοια ηχητικά κύματα μερικές φορές αναφέρεται σαν υποηχητική, και ασχολείται με ήχους που βρίσκονται μεταξύ του κατώτατου ορίου της ανθρώπινης ακοής (20 Hz) έως συχνότητες 0,001 Hz. Αυτή η περιοχή του ακουστικού φάσματος χρησιμοποιείται στη Σεισμολογία για την παρακολούθηση των σεισμών. Οι υπόηχοι μπορούν να διαδοθούν σε μεγάλες αποστάσεις, ειδικά μέσα σε στερεά ή υγρά μέσα και να παρακάμψουν εμπόδια χωρίς σημαντική εξασθένιση. Εισαγωγή Η πρώτη καταγεγραμμένη παρατήρηση φυσικών υπόηχων σημειώθηκε μετά την έκρηξη του ηφαιστείου Κρακατόα το 1883, όταν τα ηχητικά κύματα που δημιουργήθηκαν περιέτρεξαν τη Γη πάνω από επτά φορές και καταγράφηκαν από βαρόμετρα σε όλο τον κόσμο. Οι υπόηχοι χρησιμοποιήθηκαν επίσης από τις δυνάμεις της Αντάντ κατά τον Α' Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο για τον εντοπισμό του εχθρικού πυροβολικού. Χρησιμοποιώντας μικρόφωνα ευαίσθητα μόνο σε χαμηλές συχνότητες μπορούσε να διαχωριστεί ο ήχος της πυροδότησης του βλήματος (που παρήγαγε εκτός από τον ήχο της έκρηξης και υπόηχους) από τον υπερηχητικό κρότο που παρήγαγε το βλήμα καθώς έσπαζε το Φράγμα Ήχου, και να καθοριστεί έτσι με ακρίβεια η θέση μιας εχθρικής πυροβολαρχίας. Ένας από τους πρωτοπόρους στην έρευνα των υπόηχων ήταν ο Γάλλος Βλαντιμίρ Γαβρώ, που γεννήθηκε στη Ρωσία ως Βλαντιμίρ Γαβρόφσκι. [http://www.hbci.com/~wenonah/history/gavreau.htm Lost Science, Gerry Vassilatos], κεφ. 8, Deadly Sounds — Dr. Vladimir Gavreau Η ενασχόλησή του με τους υπόηχους ξεκίνησε όταν γύρω στο 1960 ο ίδιος και οι βοηθοί του αφενός ένιωθαν πόνο στα τύμπανα αφετέρου παρατήρησαν δονήσεις στον εξοπλισμό του εργαστηρίου, χωρίς ωστόσο τα μικρόφωνα του εργαστηρίου να συλλαμβάνουν κάποιον ήχο μέσα στο Ακουστικό Φάσμα. Έτσι ο Γαβρώ κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι για τα φαινόμενα αυτά ευθύνονταν υπόηχοι, τους οποίους στη συνέχεια μελέτησε. Ένα από τα πειράματά του αφορούσε μια Υποηχητική Σφυρίχτρα.*Gavreau V., Infra Sons: Générateurs, Détecteurs, Propriétés physiques, Effets biologiques, in: Acustica, Vol .17, No. 1 (1966), p.1-10Gavreau V.,infrasound,in: science journal 4(1) 1968,S.33Gavreau V., "Sons graves intenses et infrasons" in: Scientific Progres – la Nature (Sept. 1968) p. 336-344 Οι υπόηχοι μπορούν να παραχθούν και από φυσικά φαινόμενα, όπως η κακοκαιρία, οι χιονοστιβάδες, οι σεισμοί, τα ηφαίστεια, τα μετέωρα, οι καταρράκτες, το σπάσιμο των παγόβουνων, το σέλας και οι αστραπές. Η μη γραμμική αλληλεπίδραση των κυμάτων κατά τη διάρκεια μιας καταιγίδας στον ωκεανό παράγει υπόηχους με συχνότητα περίπου 0.2 Hertz, που είναι γνωστοί και σαν φωνή της θάλασσας. Οι υπόηχοι μπορούν να παραχθούν επίσης από ανθρώπινες δραστηριότητες όπως ο Υπερηχητικός Κρότος, οι εκρήξεις, μηχανές όπως οι κινητήρες Diesel και οι ανεμογεννήτριες, καθως και από ειδικά σχεδιασμένες δονούμενες τράπεζες και μεγάλα ηχεία subwoofer. Ο Οργανισμός για την Εφαρμογή της Συνθήκης Πλήρους Απαγόρευσης των Πυρηνικών Δοκιμών χρησιμοποιεί τους υπόηχους για τον εντοπισμό τυχόν πυρηνικών εκρήξεων (σε συνδυασμό με σεισμικές και υδρακουστικές παρατηρήσεις όπως και μέτρηση των ραδιονουκλιδίων στην ατμόσφαιρα). Οι φάλαινες, οι ελέφαντες, οι ρινόκεροι, οι καμηλοπαρδάλεις, τα οκάπι και οι αλιγάτορες χρησιμοποιούν τους υπόηχους για να επικοινωνήσουν ακόμα και σε απόσταση χιλιάδων χιλιομέτρων, όπως συμβαίνει με τις φάλαινες. Οι τελευταίες χρησιμοποιούν μια συχνότητα περίπου στα 15 Hz, και κύματα αυτής της συχνότητας μπορούν να διαδοθούν σε τεράστιες αποστάσεις μέσα στο νερό. Η ηχητική μόλυνση όμως της θάλασσας, κυρίως από τα μηχανοκίνητα πλοία, μπλοκάρει αυτό το κανάλι επικοινωνίας, και το γεγονός αυτό έχει προταθεί ως μια από τις εξηγήσεις για τη μείωση του πληθυσμού των φαλαινών κατά τον εικοστό αιώνα. Οι ελέφαντες παράγουν υπόηχους με την προβοσκίδα και τη ρινική κοιλότητά τους, οι οποίοι μπορούν να διαδοθούν μέσα στο έδαφος και να γίνουν αισθητοί (μέσω των ποδιών) από μια άλλη ορδή ελεφάντων σε απόσταση πολλών χιλιομέτρων. Οι επιστήμονες κατά σύμπτωση ανακάλυψαν ότι η περιστρεφόμενη δίνη ενός τυφώνα δημιουργεί υποηχητικά κύματα. Όταν η δίνη είναι μεγάλη, οι συχνότητες είναι χαμηλότερες. Τα κύματα αυτά μπορούν να εντοπιστούν σε αποστάσεις έως και 160 χιλιομέτρων, κι έτσι να προειδοποιήσουν για την ύπαρξη κάποιου τυφώνα. Αντιδράσεις των ζώων Τα ζώα είναι γνωστό ότι αντιλαμβάνονται τους υπόηχους που μεταδίδονται μέσα στη γη ή στο νερό και υποστηρίζεται ότι αυτή τους η ικανότητα μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί ως προειδοποίηση για φυσικές καταστροφές που γεννούν υπόηχους. Κατά τη διάρκεια του Σεισμού στην Ινδονησία και του τσουνάμι που ακολούθησε το 2004, παρατηρήθηκε ότι τα ζώα απομακρύνθηκαν από τις ακτές πολύ πριν το τσουναμι φτάσει σε αυτές,http://www.slate.com/id/2111608 από άλλους όμως ερευνητές ερευνητές υποστηρίζεται ότι τα ηλεκτρομαγνητικά κύματα και όχι οι υπόηχοι προειδοποίησαν τα ζώα.Public Broadcasting System, Can Animals Predict Disaster? Αντιδράσεις των ανθρώπων στους υπόηχους Έχει διαπιστωθεί ότι οι υπόηχοι προκαλούν αισθήματα δέους ή φόβου στους ανθρώπους.[http://www.borderlands.com/newstuff/research/infra.htm John D. Cody. Infrasound] Borderland Science Research Foundation Από τη στιγμή που δεν μπορούν να γίνουν συνειδητά αισθητοί, κάποιος που δέχεται την επίδραση υπόηχων μπορεί να νομίσει ότι είναι μάρτυρας υπερφυσικών φαινομένων. Οι υπόηχοι έχουν προστεθεί εσκεμμένα κατά καιρούς στην "ηχητική μπάντα" ορισμένων ταινιών προκειμένου να προκαλέσουν ανησυχία ή δυσφορία στους θεατές. Το πιο γνωστό παράδειγμα είναι η ταινία "Μη αναστρέψιμος" του 2002. Για τον ίδιο λόγο υπόηχους χρησιμοποιεί και ο μουσικός Μπράιαν "Lustmord" Ουίλλιαμς. Λόγω αυτών των επιπτώσεων έχουν γίνει επίσης σκέψεις, κυρίως από τον αμερικανικό στρατό, για τη χρήση υπόηχων ως μεθόδου καταστολής και καταβολής του αντιπάλου, χωρίς όμως ουσιαστική συνέχεια λόγω του κόστους του εξοπλισμού παραγωγής υπόηχων ικανοποιητικής έντασης καθώς και της αδυναμίας εστίασης και κατεύθυνσής τους σε συγκεκριμένο στόχο. Υποηχητικό κονσέρτο Στις 31 Μαΐου 2003, μια ομάδα Βρετανών ερευνητών διεξήγαγαν ένα πείραμα όπου συνολικά περίπου 700 άνθρωποι άκουσαν μουσική στο υπόβαθρο της οποίας παρεμβάλλονταν ημιτονική ημιτονικά κύματα υπόηχων συχνότητας 17 Hz, που παράγονταν από ένα subwoofer που βρισκόταν στα δυο τρίτα της απόστασης από το άκρο ενός επτάμετρου πλαστικού σωλήνα. Το πειραματικό κονσέρτο (με την ονομασία Υποηχητικό) έγινε στην αίθουσα συναυλιών Purcell Room και αποτελούνταν από τέσσερα μουσικά κομμάτια. Δυο από τα κομμάτια περιείχαν στο υπόβαθρο υπόηχους. Στο δεύτερο κονσέρτο, οι υπόηχοι έπαιζαν στο υπόβαθρο των άλλων δυο κομματιών, έτσι ώστε το τελικό αποτέλεσμα να μην εξαρτάται από κάποιο συγκεκριμένο κομμάτι. Η παρουσία του τόνου υποήχων προκάλεσε μια αύξηση περίπου 22% των συμμετεχόντων που ένιωσαν άγχος, ανησυχία, έντονη θλίψη, αισθήματα αποστροφής ή φόβου, ανατριχίλες και βάρος στο στήθος σε σχέση με όσα κομμάτια δεν περιείχαν υποήχους, και επιπλέον αύξησε την ένταση των συναισθημάτων.[http://www.spacedog.biz/Infrasonic/experiment.htm Infrasonic] concert, Purcell Room, περίληψη και αποτελέσματα του πειράματος στην ιστοσελίδα Spacedog[http://www.smh.com.au/articles/2003/09/08/1062901994082.html?oneclick=true Sounds like terror in the air Sydney Morning Herald, 9 Σεπτεμβρίου 2003.] Το συμπέρασμα του πειράματος κατά τον επιστήμονα που το διοργάνωσε ήταν ότι οι ήχοι χαμηλής συχνότητας μπορούν να προκαλέσουν ασυνήθιστα ή δυσάρεστα αισθήματα στους ανθρώπους παρά το γεγονός ότι δεν μπορούν να γίνουν αντιληπτοί. Κατά την ίδια έρευνα, οι υπόηχοι μπορεί να είναι υπεύθυνοι για τα περίεργα φαινόμενα που παρουσιάζονται σε μέρη που θεωρούνται στοιχειωμένα. Το Φάντασμα στη Μηχανή Η έρευνα του Βικ Τάντι (Vic Tandy, 1955-2005), λέκτορα στο "Πανεπιστήμιο του Κόβεντρι", κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι υπόηχοι σε συχνότητα περίπου 19 hertz είναι υπεύθυνοι για πολλές από τις θεάσεις φαντασμάτων. Ο Τάντι κάποιο βράδυ δούλευε μόνος σε ένα εργαστήριο στο Γουόργουικ, όπου μερικές βδομάδες πριν μια καθαρίστρια είχε αναφέρει ότι είδε ένα γκρίζο φάντασμα. Κάποια στιγμή ένιωσε έντονο άγχος και ανατριχίλες και είχε την αίσθηση ότι κάποιος τον παρακολουθεί, ενώ με τη γωνία του ματιού του έπιασε μια γκρίζα μορφή να έρχεται καταπάνω του. Όταν γύρισε να την αντιμετωπίσει, δεν είδε απολύτως τίποτα. Την επόμενη μέρα μετέφερε στο εργαστήριο το ξίφος άσκησής του προκειμένου να προετοιμαστεί για έναν διαγωνισμό ξιφασκίας. Όταν στερέωσε τη λαβή του ξίφους στη μέγγενη του πάγκου, πρόσεξε ότι η λεπίδα παλλόταν έντονα, χωρίς να υπάρχει κάποιο αισθητό αίτιο. Ερευνώντας το φαινόμενο κατέληξε ότι στο χώρο υπήρχε ένας υπόηχος συχνότητας 18.98 Hz που δημιουργούσε ο ανεμιστήρας του απαγωγού. Η συχνότητα αυτή είναι πολύ κοντά στην ιδιοσυχνότητα του ανθρώπινου ματιού (περίπου 18 Hz).Τεχνική Αναφορά 19770013810 της NASA Αυτή ήταν η εξήγηση για την εμφάνιση της γκρίζας μορφής: ήταν μια οφθαλμαπάτη που προκαλούνταν καθώς το μάτι συντονιζόταν στον υπόηχο. Το δωμάτιο είχε μήκος ακριβώς το μισό από το Μήκος Κύματος του ηχητικού κύματος, έτσι δημιουργούνταν Στάσιμο Κύμα το οποίο και προκάλεσε την ταλάντωση της λεπίδας του ξίφους. Όταν ο ανεμιστήρας τέθηκε εκτός λειτουργίας η ταλάντωση σταμάτησε, και παράλληλα εξαφανίστηκε και το αίσθημα δυσφορίας που είχαν συνήθως όσοι δούλευαν στο συγκεκριμένο εργαστήριο.Υπόηχος, Λεξικό του σκεπτικιστή Ο Τάρντι διερεύνησε κι άλλα παρόμοια φαινόμενα και μαζί με τον ψυχολόγο Τόνι Λόρενς έγραψε τη μελέτη Το Φάντασμα στη Μηχανή (The Ghost in the Machine). Ανάμεσα στις περιπτώσεις που ερεύνησε ήταν αυτή του υπόγειου του Γραφείου Πληροφόρησης Τουριστών, δίπλα στον Καθεδρικό του Κόβεντρι,Guardian Unlimited | Αρχειακή αναζήτηση καθώς και ενός κελαριού στο Κάστρο του Εδιμβούργου.Who ya gonna call? Vic Tandy! - Coventry TelegraphInternet Archive Wayback Machine. Έκδοση του 2007 ιστοσελίδας σχετικής με τα πειράματα του Τάντι Παραπομπές Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *ήχος *Βιοακουστική *Υπέρηχος *Ηχητικό κύμα Βιβλιογραφία * Gundersen, P. Erik. The Handy Physics Answer Book. Visible Ink Press, 2003. * Chedd, Graham. Sound; From Communications to Noise Pollution. Doubleday & Company Inc, 1970. * O'Keefe, Ciaran, and Sarah Angliss. "The Subjective Effects of Infrasound in a Live Concert Setting." CIM04: Conference on Interdisciplinary Musicology. Graz, Germany: Graz UP, 2004. 132-3. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Αγγλική Ιστογραφία *Inframatics.org, οργανισμός για τη μελέτη και παρακολούθηση υπόηχων στο περιβάλλον. *National Center for Physical Acoustics, Εθνικό Κέντρο Φυσικής Ακουστικής των ΗΠΑ. *Υποηχητικά κύματα που προκλήθηκαν από την έκρηξη του ηφαιστείου Πινατούμπο στις Φιλιππίνες το 1991, Makoto Tahira, Masahiro Nomura, Yosihiro Sawada και Kosuke Kamo. *Πως επέζησαν τα ζώα από το Τσουνάμι;, Slate.com *The Acoustics of War, η στρατιωτική χρήση υπόηχων και υπέρηχων, Daria Vaisman, περιοδικό Cabinet, τ. 5, 2001. *The Ghost In The Machine, η εργασία των Β. Τάντι και Τ. Λόρενς. Category: Ακουστική Category: Σεισμολογία